1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus which receives an email and informs a user of reception with various methods according to the received email.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus, such as a cellular phone, generally has a function to exchange emails with other apparatuses. Especially, a portable apparatus such as the cellular phone has become popular since the portable apparatus is able to exchange emails with other apparatuses anywhere a user wants.
When a cellular phone receives an email, a user opens the email and reads messages in it. Then, when the user recognizes that the sender of the email needs to get a reply email or contact the user, the user composes an email and sends it to the sender.
However, even if a sender of an email needs to get a reply email, if a recipient misses the email or misunderstands a message in the email, the sender never receives the reply email from the recipient.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-276412 (Nobukiyo) discloses an apparatus which selects a reply deadline from a memory based on a key word contained in a received email, and informs a user of the reply deadline with various LEDs in accordance with the selected reply deadline.
However, the prior art does not consider displaying the content of a mail or a mail creation screen smoothly from a state of lighting the LED.